


Tangled With You

by desertplantdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertplantdan/pseuds/desertplantdan
Summary: Phil gives Dan a birthday that he’ll never forget.





	Tangled With You

Dan’s long form was tangled haphazardly in a bright blue and green duvet. A sweet smell that could only indicate pancakes, his favorite breakfast food, filled his nose and stirred him from his sleep. He scrunched his brows together and brought his hands to his eyes to rub the drowsiness away. 

His stomach grumbled and the reality of his empty belly yanked him fully out of his foggy headed state. He reached over, expecting to feel the warmth of another person. His hand landed on nothing but the mattress he had been sleeping on and disappointment crept it’s way into his thoughts. 

Where has Phil gone? Dan sighed and reached for his phone. He clicked on his one unread message. “Come to the kitchen when you wake up for a surprise!” he read aloud. A smile stretched across his face and he swung his legs off the side of the bed to stand up.

He threw on his plaid pajama bottoms and sauntered into the kitchen. He saw his boyfriend standing near the stove with a spatula in his hand, staring intently into a skillet. The plate on the counter beside him was stacked high with fluffy, golden pancakes. 

“Philly, you didn’t have to do this.” Dan said. He made his way over to Phil and snaked his arms around the other boy’s waist. “Yeah, but I wanted to. Happy birthday, Dan.” Phil said, placing a kiss on Dan’s cheek. 

Dan blushed and watched Phil as he finished making their breakfast. They ate quietly as they enjoyed their sweet, syrupy pancakes. After the table had been cleared and the dishes had been washed, Phil suggested that the two should sit on the couch to open Dan’s birthday gift.

Dan plopped down on the soft, brown couch with a silver box in his hands. “You really shouldn’t have gotten me a present.” He said, reluctantly ripping into the wrapping paper. “I saw it and thought of you. I hope you like it.” Phil said, looking down at his mismatched socks nervously. 

The paper fell to the floor revealing a brown cardboard box that Dan quickly opened. His face lit up as he looked into the box. Two tickets to see Muse that upcoming fall were sitting on top of a new Muse tee shirt. 

Tears threatened to spill over Dan’s bottom lashes as he sat his gift on the carpet by his feet and launched into Phil’s midsection. Phil toppled over to lie on the sofa with Dan in his arms. “Thank you, Phil. I love you.” 

“Are you positive you like your gift? I could always return them if you aren’t sure.” Phil said sarcastically. Dan giggled and screeched out a few playful insults before leaning down and kissing Phil’s full, pink lips. 

He tasted like maple syrup and Phil. Dan couldn’t get enough. How he had ended up with somebody as amazing as Phil was beyond his comprehension but he would thank the universe for bringing them together for the rest of his life. They kissed until both of the boys were red in the face and foggy headed. 

“How about we go back to bed for a while, yeah? I think you have another present in there.” Phil said cheekily. Dan snorted a laugh and scrambled to pull himself up off of Phil so that they could both stand. 

They made their way back to Phil’s bedroom on wobbly legs, hand in hand. The journey from the living room back to his bed took longer than expected, with frequent stops to kiss and whisper praises to each other. Dan could think of no better way to spend his birthday than to get tangled up again in the blue and green duvet.


End file.
